100 Themes RoxasRiku
by Little Fox III
Summary: A 100 Themes challenge for the pairing RoxasRiku. Range from K to M, most being closer to K . Roxas moves in with Riku after the events of Kingdom Hearts 1 & 2 and the boys start to grow used to each other. Slight AU, Yaoi, continuous storyline.
1. Smile

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #1 - Smile  
**

* * *

::

:

Riku didn't always have good days. In fact, he would venture as far as saying that most days were bad as of late.

He'd lost the trust of just about everyone he knew.

He was still in what Kairi called "mental rehab", struggling to stay out of the darkness.

He was so used to constantly fighting that he jumped at sudden movements.

And to top it all off, Sora and Kairi had finally realized how utterly _perfect_ they were for each other, and instead of being part of a trio Riku was a third wheel.

Tired and worn, Riku would walk home day after day, wondering why it was worth it to get up in the first place. He'd unlock the door dejectedly, wanting the escape of sleep.

But there were some days that _he_ would be over when Riku came home, doing a little chore or simply reading a book. As the door clicked open, the younger boy would look up, and before the boy could mask his emotions the blond would smile up at Riku. It was as if someone was actually _happy_ he was there.

And somehow Riku would always find himself smiling back at Roxas.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

So, yeah. Cute little drabble about Riku's life. Also, in case it isn't implied well, Roxas and Riku live together. Just so that makes sense.

Hope you like it!

-Joey


	2. Eyes

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #2- Eyes  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas didn't often look in the mirror, but he knew exactly what his eyes looked like.

Everyone knew that Roxas's eyes were exactly like Sora's, even if the boys looked different physically and acted differently. The blue pools of emotion were completely identical; people often told Roxas they'd almost mistaken him for Sora when looking up to meet his gaze.

Roxas hated that.

Even though Roxas and Sora could exist separately now, the brunette still made his way into everyone's lives and took all the room Roxas should occupy. "Hey, Roxas, how's Sora?" was a frequent question, or "You just reminded me of something Sora said."

Roxas was brooding over these facts as he walked down the beach of Destiny Island before stopping near the dock. Under it, he spotted that infuriatingly familiar brown mess of hair, accompanied by long silver. Keeping quiet so that he wouldn't be asked to join them, Roxas inched by, and saw Riku in the corner of his eye smile softly. Turning around, Roxas watched as Riku put a hand on Sora's cheek and gently guided his face up to look into his eyes.

Roxas felt a flash of anger run through his body like a shiver, but before he could even focus on his anger he heard Riku speak.

"Hey, Sora… I was just thinking." He turned Sora's face a little with his hand. "Your eyes… they're exactly the same as Roxas's."

And suddenly those striking green eyes, different from any Roxas had seen in all his worlds-traveling, were looking past Sora into his. They locked gazes for a moment, but soon the meaningful contact was broken as the brunette saw what was distracting his friend.

"Hey, Roxas!" The boy waved his hands exaggeratedly. "Come 'ere! You can help us look for fish!"

Roxas nodded, though his eyes remained on Riku. He smiled softly.

Okay. Maybe having eyes similar to Sora's wouldn't be so bad.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

This one's about Roxas and Sora having the same eyes. I kinda hinted at RikuSora in here, didn't I? But no; I wouldn't do that to them. It just wouldn't work for me. I like this one a lot, though.

Hope you like it!

-Joey


	3. Heart

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #3 - Heart  
**

* * *

::

:

Thunder groaned painfully outside as the pitter-patter on the rooftop became louder and faster. Cuddling in closer to the older boy holding him, Roxas wanted to pretend he was asleep and not bothered.

It wasn't that the blonde didn't like rain. He loved it, really. The problem was in the thunder and the way it accented the sound that was truly bothering him.

From where he was leaning, Roxas could hear a perfect, rhythmic "thump-thump", unbroken and incessant. Wishing he could pull away, Roxas just kept limp in the strong arms that held him, trying to make his masochistic mind focus on something—anything—aside from that noise.

"Roxas," Riku breathed, his face so close as they cuddled that Roxas felt the hot breath on the back of his neck. The blond couldn't help but sigh gently at the warmth. The silver-haired boy smiled, but his tone indicated worry. "Rox, you okay?"

"Yeah," Roxas muttered, but he could tell without looking that Riku didn't believe that. To try distracting the older boy, Roxas snuggled into Riku's chest again—only to stiffen for a split second as his ear pressed to Riku's heart.

"Roxas," Riku said firmly, and his hands gripped the boy's shoulders to hoist him up. Roxas reluctantly sat up in Riku's lap, and then he looked into the older boy's eyes. The striking green was clouded with worry and frustration. "Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

Roxas wanted to look away, but Riku's gaze demanded attention. "It's nothing, Riku," he said, trying to brush it off. The silver-haired boy was not placated.

"Don't try that with me, Roxas." His normally aloof and carefree voice was firm with his worry. "Really, please answer me. What's wrong?"

Roxas sighed. Of course Riku was going to be difficult; since when could the younger boy get off easy? "It's not a big deal," he hesitated, but continued before Riku could intervene. "I just… wasn't comfortable." Well, that was some of the truth. Riku may not be able to hide anything, but Roxas could often get away with it.

"_Roxas_," Riku said firmly to get full attention. His eyes were still full of emotion; he hadn't believed Roxas. "You were comfortable enough before you shifted, and if you were just uncomfortable you would've shifted again instead of tensing."

Oh. He _had_ noticed. Roxas looked away, out the window. For a long time there was silence as Riku waited.

Eventually, Roxas whispered, "…it's your heart."

Riku took a breath and held it for a moment. The tone of Roxas's voice—like he was trying to be nonchalant but obviously resented the fact.

Nobodies—people without hearts. Roxas kept his gaze away. He had no heart. How could he explain to Riku how hard it was knowing that Riku had one, Sora did, Kairi did—but not Roxas. Never Roxas.

"…no." Roxas looked up, blinking at Riku's tone. He looked into the eyes again; they were blazing with surety now.

"…no what?" Roxas didn't understand. That hadn't been a question. Was Riku mad that Roxas was upset? He had every right to be. Riku could just suck it up.

"It's not my heart," Riku continued, so sure of himself that Roxas knew he believed what he was saying. "I don't have one. This heart, the one you hear, is _yours_. You know that."

Roxas felt his face go slightly red. Oh. Nevermind. He'd misread Riku again.

"That's stupid," Roxas said as he laid back against Riku's chest…

…and listened to _his, **Roxas's**_, heart.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

This one is sweeter, more shounan-ai. It's a rare moment between the two; they don't often indulge in little moments. Often they pretend there is absolutely nothing between them, but not right now.

Don't expect many moments like this in the future. -laugh-

-Joey


	4. Fear

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #4 - Fear  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas woke suddenly in the middle of the night when he felt a warm pressure at his side. Groggy with sleep, the blond turned to his side, blinking softly as a mess of silver hair brushed his face.

Waking up fully now, Roxas watched as Riku moved in to cuddle against the younger boy's chest. Confused and embarrassed, Roxas was about to move and demand to know why Riku wasn't sleeping on his own futon…

…until he noticed Riku was shaking.

"Riku?" Roxas tried to keep his voice soft, but even he could tell that it sounded nervous and awkward. The silver-haired one said nothing; he only buried his face deeper into Roxas's nightshirt. The blond looked around to see if there was anything to help, but of course there wasn't; it was just a human reaction. Frowning, Roxas put a hand on Riku's shoulder awkwardly.

"Riku," he tried again, a little louder. "What's wrong?" Something obviously wasn't right here. Riku had snuck into Roxas's bed; more surprisingly than that, he wasn't trying to make a move or anything odd. He was only shaking.

"Mm," Riku nuzzled into Roxas again for comfort. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "…bad dream."

Well, that made a little sense, Roxas decided, though he hadn't pinned Riku as one to be so sensitive. "Oh," he said, wondering where to go with this. "Um… about what?" That would probably be a good start.

Riku shivered a little more violently, and he was silent so long Roxas thought he wouldn't answer. "…it's the darkness," he finally whispered.

Roxas wasn't quite sure how to reply. "Oh," he said quietly. What else did someone say about another person's nightmare?

Riku saved Roxas from embarrassment by going on in the same quiet whisper. "I… hate it. It… scares me."

"…the darkness scares you?" Roxas frowned. Well, that made sense. They'd all seen how horrible Xemnas and everyone else obsessed with it had become.

"No," he said suddenly, startling Roxas. The younger boy's frown deepened.

"Then… what?"

"I… don't want to… go back. Not again." Riku shuddered at his own thought and hid his face closer into Roxas's chest.

"Riku…" Roxas had found out through various means that Riku had gone to the darkness willingly after he believed he'd been abandoned, and then again once—Roxas winced—he had need the extra power to defeat Roxas. Both times he had taken the form, and sometimes personality and soul, of Ansem, the heartless of Xanhort. Roxas still didn't understand all of it, but he understood enough to know that Riku never wanted that again.

"Shh," Roxas said, turning Riku so that the older boy was forced to look up at him. He was taken aback when he saw those green eyes shine with unshed tears. However, he paused only for a second. "You don't need to be worried about things like that. We're all free right now, so you won't be forced. And don't even think about just deciding to be part of the darkness—**I know you**, and I know you'd never do that. You hear me?" He looked Riku straight in the eye. "You shouldn't be afraid of something so stupid. It'll never happen."

Riku stared up at Roxas for a long time, eyes wide as he absorbed the younger boy's words. Slowly, he let go of Roxas's shirt, and his expression softened.

"Yeah. I… guess you're right…" His voice didn't shake as much now. "But, Roxas?"

"Hm?" Roxas blinked, watching the older boy. What now?

"Can… I sleep with you tonight?" Riku's face was a light shade of pink, visible even in the dark of the room. Roxas smiled, embarrassed.

"Oh… er, sure." Well, that wouldn't be so bad. Riku started to pull away, but before he could stop himself Roxas locked his arms around the other boy's waist. Riku stopped rather suddenly, but relaxed in Roxas's arms.

"Thank you," the silver-haired boy whispered softly. Well, Roxas thought as he closed his eyes, if Riku was so upset, comforting him wouldn't be so bad.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

This is possibly the one that most shows they're well on their way to getting together--possibly one of the two "mushiest" ones yet. It's only beat by #3, if that. -laugh-

It's also the longest so far. A lot of the others will most likely be closer to this length.

It's cute, though. Riku's biggest fear--being consumed by the darkness again, wandering out of the light, working for darkness... and Roxas is there to listen. And give some advice.

-Joey


	5. Violent

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Slight violence, duh)

**Theme #5 - Violent  
**

* * *

::

:

When Roxas and Riku fought, it was nothing like when Sora and Riku or Roxas and Axel fought.

Sure, it wasn't like they were going for the kill or anything, but somehow, try as they might, they couldn't hold back. Where one would normally stop with his best friend he would intensify the blow, or the keyblades would clash just a little too roughly. Neither boy could help it.

Neither boy could bring himself to want to.

Dodging a particularly swift blow from his opponent, Riku spun to keep his balance and swing at Roxas's exposed side. The blond quickly blocked, sparks flying at the intensity of the strike. Both boys were drenched in sweat, and Riku noticed with satisfaction that Roxas was panting just as hard as he was.

Riku had to quickly turn again to dance from another blow, but he felt a sharp pain at his side when he did. Gasping outright, the silver-haired boy turned quickly—to see a second keyblade gripped in the younger boy's hand.

"When did you…" Riku dodged another swing instead of finishing the sentence, gritting his teeth. Double wielding would be an unfair advantage for the blond boy—they'd already been fighting, and were both tired. Roxas was apparently playing his final card to win the fight. Riku needed to come up with something…

Dancing around each other, the boys exchanged heavy blows while Riku's mind worked frantically. It was hard; Roxas was hitting Riku much more than Riku was him. Cursing at the stinging pain in his arm (damn, that better not be broken), the older boy was caught off-guard, and Roxas took his chance. Quickly and deftly, the younger boy slashed at Riku's chest with one keyblade for damage and the other at Riku's legs, knocking the boy off of his feet.

Hitting the floor with a solid thud, Riku soon found he couldn't move; Roxas was straddling him, his keyblades crossed at the other boy's neck. His blue eyes flashed, no hint of friendship or mercy clouding fight instincts.

Green stared back up, and Riku felt a cold anger spread through his body. He wanted to win—needed to win. He couldn't lose to that… that **thing**. He wouldn't. The cold grew, almost tangible, but Riku tried to push the feeling back.

Roxas's eyes narrowed, but he looked more tense than worried. It was only last night the two had discussed Riku's fears—surly a fight wouldn't nullify all they'd decided? But Riku's eyes flashed darkly, coldly. His hands were shaking. His fists were clenched so tightly at his sides that the knuckles turned white.

Roxas's eyes flashed. "You've lost, Riku," the blond said firmly. "You've lost and you know when you need to quit. You're strong enough for that. You wouldn't cheat or do something you'll regret—you're better than that."

And suddenly Riku snapped out of it. He blinked up at Roxas, the darkness receding and his irises becoming unclouded. His expression softened after a moment as his mind processed this information, and he gave what might have been the smallest of smiles.

"…yeah," the older boy said, his voice cracking lightly. Both boys ignored it. "You win, Rox." He actually did grin this time. Roxas grinned back and sat up, pulling the blades away from Riku's neck. The older boy tried to get up, but winced heavily.

"Hey… maybe we should go to a doctor." Riku laughed nervously, smiling awkwardly at Roxas. "I think I fractured a rib."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's my fault. You started the fight, and you're _way_ too violent."

"_I'm_ too violent?" Riku laughed. "All right, all right. Can you help me up now?"

"Pfft. Come on, dork."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Well, not exactly a happy moment, but definitely not a sad one, ne?

**This theme starts to prove that they move in a timeline.** I mentioned Theme #4 in there for anyone who noticed, and that's how it's supposed to go. It's an ongoing life with different stories taken out of it.

-Joey


	6. Apologize

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #6 - Apologize  
**

* * *

::

:

Sometimes things went wrong. It happened in every relationship of every kind. It was normal. One person would offend the other; there would be an argument; sometimes there would be pain. Later, there would be regret, and then there would be that awkward conversation. There would be an apology and forgiveness.

Except to Riku and Roxas, there were no apologies. Neither of them would ever apologize.

They would offend each other. They would argue. They would yell and fight. They would hurt and abuse and tear each other's souls apart.

But they would never,_ ever_, apologize.

It's just not what they did. Neither could ever admit to being wrong. They would rather keep the anger and tears and hate. They would rather die sometimes.

They'd scream and shake and swear and hurt…

…and then silently, slowly sit together. They'd eventually stop mentioning the problem. They'd get on with their lives.

But they'd never, _never_ apologize.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I like these shorter drabbles myself. It seems to show more about the characters to me, and they're nice to read here and there. It's kinda what I've been trying to do with most of them, but obviously that didn't work out. Heh.

By the way, I forgot to mention: #8 will connect directly to #5.

-Joey


	7. Lies

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #7 - Lies  
**

* * *

::

:

It wasn't fair.

Riku knew he couldn't lie. It was pretty common knowledge by now. Sure, his voice wouldn't shake, and his body wouldn't tense or twitch. He could control all of those things.

But he couldn't control his eyes.

They were truly windows to his soul; one look into them and every emotion was clearly visible. That included nervous deceit. If he lied, everyone would know.

It wasn't the same with Roxas.

Riku had seen enough to know this. He'd been around Roxas, knew all his thoughts, and would hear him express the exact opposite message to Sora or Axel. What was worse about these white lies? They worked on Sora and Axel—his best friend and his other half.

Riku didn't like that. It made him wonder.

Did Roxas really care about him? All the comforts and promises—were they only to placate the silver-haired boy? Riku could never know. Asking wouldn't help; either way the boy answered, Riku wouldn't have an answer that was a proven truth.

It was all facts: Riku couldn't lie.

Roxas was a good liar.

And Riku was either very trusting or too gullible.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Heh... poor Riku. He'll never have a truth, and Roxas doesn't even know Riku needs proof. But, that'll be okay. Riku doesn't need proof.

On to the next one!

-Joey


	8. Truth

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Some Language)

**Theme #8 - Truth  
**

* * *

::

:

"Oh, because this is all _my_ fault!" Roxas's eyes were flashing as his annoyance turned into anger. His glaring gaze was directed at his silver-haired roommate, who seemed just as furious.

"_Yes_, it _is_!" Riku's voice was raised in a way Roxas wasn't used to. His right hand rested on his chest, which was bandaged. "If it wasn't for you and your fucking keyblades, I'd be fine!"

"It's just broken," Roxas hissed through gritted teeth. A broken rib or two wasn't too bad. It could've been worse.

"Just broken…" Riku cured under his breath, lifting his left hand to massage his temples. His hand brushed the black blindfold he still wore; it had been a necessity when going to the doctor. They couldn't well tell the truth about their wounds without at least Roxas being arrested. "I don't know why I deal with your shit all the time."

"_You_ deal with _mine_?" Roxas demanded, outraged. "You think you're little mister perfect? You started the fight. I fought back. This shit is _your_ fault, not mine."

"I didn't _ask_ you to hit my chest."

"You didn't mind so much when you hit mine."

Riku growled in frustration. "Dammit, Roxas! I don't know why I bother with you—_I hate you_."

Roxas paused, frozen. Riku was uneasy, but he stood his ground. He wouldn't take it back. In fact, he fully expected Roxas to yell back at any minute. He'd probably leave, or make Riku leave. They obviously weren't getting along…

All at once Roxas was on top of Riku, holding him to the ground with his weight and sitting on his stomach. Roughly, he pulled off the blindfold and looked Riku straight in the eye.

"_Say that again_," Roxas said, his expression intense. Riku blinked up at him, shocked and caught off-guard. "_Say it again_," Roxas repeated, gritting his teeth. "Look at me and tell me you hate me."

Riku was quiet for a long time. He opened his mouth, looked at Roxas's eyes, took a breath, and…

"…I can't."

Roxas slowly let go, his expression fading just as slowly into a thoughtful gaze. After a moment, he stood up, and looked Riku in the eye again.

"I didn't think so."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

An argument... that ends rather suddenly. Well, there was no apology, but that was as close as it gets. This one's a personal favourite of mine, so I hope you enjoyed it.

I only just now realized--Roxas knocked Riku over and sat on him when he had a broken rib. O_O That wasn't a good idea...

-Joey


	9. Epiphany

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #9 - Epiphany  
**

* * *

::

:

Riku was sitting on the couch, flipping lazily through a magazine he'd bought earlier at a convenience store at the end of the street. In the background, he could hear the soft clinking noises of pots and stirring utensils; Roxas was making some sort of dinner, shooing Riku away to "go read or something".

Sighing lazily, Riku was skimming through when a picture caught his eye. In it, two men were holding hands in front of an anti-gay sign at a local church with their own that said, "Stop the Hate".

Riku shrugged thoughtfully. Couldn't people just let the issue drop? It wasn't like gays would disappear. Riku had been forced to think on this issue a while ago, when Sora confessed his bisexuality. And Sora was still his best friend; Riku didn't care.

Flipping through again, Riku listened to the sound of boiling water. When was Roxas going to be done with—

WOAH.

Riku all but fell off the couch, dropping his magazine.

"Riku?" Roxas called, hearing the drop. He wouldn't normally care, because Riku wasn't a baby, but with a broken rib he couldn't be too careful. "You okay?"

Sora and Roxas had been one person. Sora and Roxas were still all but the same.

Sora was bi.

That meant Roxas…

"I'm okay," Riku said nonchalantly. "What's for dinner, again?"

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

A little humour for you all. I hope it made you smile! (I know it makes me laugh.)

Oh, and just so you all know--they share an apartment in Twilight Town (the real one). Not sure if I brought that up earlier or not...

-Joey


	10. Death

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #10 - Death  
**

* * *

::

:

"Why do people die?"

Roxas knew the question was childish even as he said it, but he spoke all the same. He was holding a picture of all of the old members of Organization XIII in his hands, looking through the faces with a detached feeling of pity. Several lives—thrown aside carelessly. They'd been able to save Axel and separate Roxas. All eleven of the others were dead.

Riku, his expression softer than usual, sat down next to Roxas and looked at the picture. For a moment, both of them were silent, their eyes scanning the lost faces. After a moment, Roxas broke the silence.

"I mean, sure, most of them were all but asking for it by trying to kill Sora… but…" Roxas's eyes drifted to a smiling blond in the corner of the picture. Riku followed his gaze and frowned.

"That one's Demyx, right?" Riku asked in a soft voice. It wasn't like he'd been on friendly terms with them in life, though Roxas had talked about them with Axel enough for Riku to know their names and a little of their personalities. Roxas nodded.

"He was like everyone's little brother, even if he was older than me. He was a bit of a wimp, and an idiot sometimes…" Roxas laughed lightly, but then his expression softened into a sad smile. "He loved his music—it was his 'life'. And he hated fighting. It wasn't like he wanted to fight Sora. Superior told him to. And really," Roxas went on. "He wouldn't have killed Sora. He couldn't have… he just couldn't kill. We all knew that…"

Roxas drifted into a thoughtful silence, his smile slipping into a frown. Riku, frowning as well, slipped an arm around Roxas's shoulder and pulled the younger boy gently to lean on him. Roxas didn't complain, but he didn't look up.

After a few minutes of silence, Riku spoke up. "Roxas… that's the way things go." His voice was soft. "Everything has a beginning, and everything has an end. We're brought into the world, we live a little while, and then we're taken back out." Roxas looked at him for a second and Riku sighed. "I'm not going to comfort you with little nothings. We all eventually die. It's not something to fear or be sorry for, not really. Just be thankful for the time you have, the time he had, and the time you shared together."

Roxas watched Riku for a moment before looking at Demyx's smiling face. He'd been the most childish, the most innocent…

"I wonder where he is now," Roxas muttered. Everyone always told him that he and Axel couldn't go with everyone else without hearts. It was all but fact.

"Dunno," Riku said, shrugging. "I guess we'll both figure that out eventually."

Roxas blinked lightly, then smiled. "Yeah. 'Guess we will."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

A little sad one, and it shows a little more thought than anything.

Demyx (aside from the obvious Axel) seemed most likely to me to be close to Roxas, especially how he says "Roxas... come back to us." He sounded sad, so... and really, he is much sweeter, and whether he's lying or not when he tries to pacify Sora with the thought that they might have emotions is optional. For all we know, he's the only one that thought they did. In any case, we all miss him.

-Joey


	11. Rain

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it; Likewise, "Listen to the Rain" is (C) Evanescence.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #11 - Rain  
**

* * *

::

:

Drops of water danced over Riku's face and neck, sopping his clothes and hair so that it clung to him heavily. The silver-haired boy didn't seem to mind; as he tilted his face upward to meet the sky his eyes closed, and his expression became one of peace.

The water was cool, and the boy shivered once. He didn't seem bothered by this. Taking a breath, the boy let the water snake down his body, refreshing him. Cleansing him.

Softly, he let the words to a song drift from his parted lips.

"_I stand along in the storm  
Suddenly, sweet words take hold  
'Hurry', they say, 'for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone, but I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain…'_ "

"Hey, dork!"

The rain suddenly stopped pouring on Riku. He blinked his eyes open, and was startled to see Roxas standing in front of him, holding an umbrella over his head. Riku smiled softly.

_You_ are_ here with me…_

"Thanks, Roxas."

"Yeah, yeah… you better not have a cold."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Eh... I'm not sure this is my favourite of the themes, but I still like it, I guess. I pretty much had writer's block and this song stuck in my head.

-Joey


	12. Fire

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #12 - Fire  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas shook his head as he watched his redheaded best friend add more wood to the campfire. "God, Axel. Really, we're not gonna freeze. I promise."

The pyro simply smiled. "Of course not, Roxas. I'd rather burn than that."

Roxas rolled his eyes, but couldn't respond, as he was cut off by a cheery voice.

"I found more wood, Axel!" Sora came running up, obviously pleased with himself.

Roxas sighed. Why had he agreed to this? Camping with the two biggest idiots in the worlds. _Great_ idea.

Roxas's thoughts were interrupted as Riku shifted in the blond's lap, muttering in his sleep. Roxas smiled.

Oh, yeah. That's why.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

...this is either the shortest or 2nd shortest, I swear.

Little tiny piece, but it came out of the pencil when I looked at the word "fire", so here ya go. Little tiny drabble 'o doom for you. This is also what I get for having a theme titled "Fire" without Axel in the pairing. -laugh-

Jael (my girlfriend) especially loved this one, which is good; she's my Roxas.

-Joey


	13. Hurt

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #13 - Hurt  
**

* * *

::

:

It didn't take Roxas too long to realize that Riku was an emotional person.

Sure, the silver-haired boy tried to keep calm, and he wasn't as bad as the Riku in Sora's stories of Riku first succumbing to the darkness, but he was still one of the most emotional people Roxas knew. Every word someone said made a difference to him, and his emotions were painted on his face.

And he was so easily hurt.

Roxas saw this more times than one. Sora would call and tell Riku that he couldn't go to the beach because he was going out with Kairi, and the older boy's entire demeanour would drop into despair. He'd manage a quick "good bye", and then he'd stay in his room for a long time. Little things everyone else blew off Riku took to heart.

Once, Roxas had called their apartment to tell Riku he'd be home late; Axel wanted to see the newest horror movie.

"Oh, okay," was the soft reply. Roxas knew that tone way too well, and couldn't help but feel an aching in his chest.

"We're picking you up in five minutes. Get dressed."

A china doll, Roxas decided. That's what Riku was. Fragile, so easy to hurt, and eventually would shatter without special care.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Another little story to show how Roxas and Riku accidentally compliment each other. I like this one, so I hope you all do, too.

Woo-hoo! Thirteen up! I'm at least kinda getting somewhere! xD

-Joey


	14. Blood

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #14 - Blood  
**

* * *

::

:

"Hey, Riku?" Roxas asked lazily, looking across the couch to where the silver-haired boy was sitting. Riku looked up from his magazine and raised an eyebrow. "I was just wondering," Roxas continued. "Why is your hair silver? I mean, even on Destiny Island and the other islands you were the only one."

Riku blinked at the odd question before looking back at his magazine. "Sora's mom always told me that it runs in my blood."

"What?"

Riku looked up at Roxas. "My bloodline. The people who had sex to make me."

"I know that," Roxas snapped. "I mean, why did she tell you that?"

"I didn't have parents," Riku answered, as casually as if Roxas had commented on the weather. "They just kinda left me on the island. Sora's mother told me that the man who must have been my father had silver hair, too, though he clearly wasn't old."

Roxas absorbed this information with a frown. Just abandon a little child on an island? The parents were either very heartless or had something terribly wrong going on.

"I wonder who…" Roxas trailed off. Did he know anyone in all his worlds-traveling with silver—

Oh. Well, of course he did. But, really, that was stupid. It shouldn't even count as a thought. It was more of a… random image…

Apparently the thought was showing on his face, because Riku sighed. "Yeah… I know… it's a… random… possibility… isn't it…?" He sounded embarrassed, or almost ashamed.

"So?" Roxas startled himself with how firm and loud he sounded. "Why should that matter? True or not, you're Riku—that's all that matters. Not your stupid blood." Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's all red and liquid anyway."

Riku watched him for a minute, blinking. Then, suddenly, he laughed.

"Actually, it's all blue inside the body," he said teasingly, his green eyes sparkling.

Roxas swatted at him with his newspaper. "Ah, shut it."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

It's totally Sephiroth. D

But no, really, I didn't make a set answer. See, I took a little artistic license here; they never describe Riku's family at _all_, so... I got creative. And I'm not trying to say he IS at all related to Xanhort or whatever, just putting it up as the random thought it realistically would be in their lives, y'know? Silver hair? They'd make the connection, if only because he was a big part of the adventure.

And blood is all liquid anyway. =) Mainly, I wrote this because I wanted to do something unconventional for the theme "blood", so...

Mm, and the next... -checks- six themes all go together in a tiny arch-thing, just so you know. You'll see.

-Joey


	15. Music

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #15 - Music  
**

* * *

::

:

Arms laden with shopping bags, Roxas shifted to open the door to his and Riku's apartment. He'd just spent two hours shopping for the stupid sleepover stupid Sora insisted on having for Riku's stupid seventeen's birthday. Axel would be by later, if Roxas knew him well enough by now, but Sora could possibly be here already—

Roxas almost dropped his bags as the door opened and he was bombarded by the sound of _loud_ singing.

"What the hell—?" Roxas just stared at the brunette boy standing in his living room, singing (rather loudly) his "Keep Swimming" song from when he'd traveled to Atlantica. Surprisingly, Riku was simply sitting on the couch without seeming bothered at all.

"Oh, Roxas," he said rather loudly when he glanced up at the door. He stood up. "Excuse me, Sora, but I'm going to go help Roxas put the groceries away."

Sora nodded happily as he blabbered on with his little song. Roxas, frowning and occasionally wincing at an unexpected note, handed several bags to Riku and led the way to the kitchen.

As they slipped through the door, Riku slipped something into Roxas's hands. "You'll need these," he said quietly.

Roxas looked at his hand and smiled. "Thanks," he muttered, putting the groceries down to put the earplugs in.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Haha... well, that was kinda like music, right? Honestly, Sora's voice isn't bad, but... with that music... ick. I didn't like it. And I can so imagine him doing that.

And so we get into a tiny arch! Riku's birthday--lasts #15-#20. Six of 'em. And it doesn't even get into some of the good parts of the entire story I made, sadly. I might make a one-shot based off of Riku's birthday. -laugh-

-Joey


	16. Yingyang

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #16 - Yin-yang  
**

* * *

::

:

"Hey," Riku said softly, cornering Roxas in the kitchen while Sora put up streamers in the living room. Until Sora had shown up, neither boy had imagined Riku's seventeenth birthday party would need so much work.

"Yeah?" Roxas said, turning to look at the silver-haired boy. Apparently this was important, as he'd waited until now, away from Sora.

"I… have something for you," Riku said softly, reaching into his pocket and half pulling something out. "Close your eyes."

"…why?" Roxas asked, but he did so anyway. Might was well humour the birthday boy. In moments, Roxas felt the warmth of Riku's fingers gently tickle the back of his neck, playing with a clasp of some sort. Roxas felt a chain around his neck hang loosely.

"There," Riku said softly, pulling his hands away. Taking that as a cue, Roxas opened his eyes and looked down at his chest. Hanging there was a necklace with a pendant on the end shaped like a yin-yang, except…

"…where's the yang half?" Roxas muttered, frowning. Sheepishly, Riku held up a chain around his own neck, displaying the dark side of the friendship-necklace. Roxas blinked twice before speaking again.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered, staring at the older boy. Riku shook his head.

"No, I'm sincere—if we're friends, or roommates, or whatever we are," Roxas pretended not to notice Riku's pause. "Well, then, there's always a balance. A light and a dark."

"Uh-hu," Roxas said, still watching Riku. "And…?"

"…and you're my light," Riku muttered. He quickly dove into a nervous tone. "I—I mean, if we're a balance of light and dark, you lean more towards the light while I lean more towards the darkness."

"…I have no heart," Roxas reminded him bluntly, almost annoyed. A light Nobody? Yeah, _right_.

"And?" Roxas frowned at Riku's light tone. "Really, Rox, why does that matter? You're always protecting Axel and the rest of us… and I look up to you." Roxas was about to say something, but Riku sighed. "And in your 'Nobody' obsession, you're _Sora's_ Nobody. You're a part of him. He's the lightest person alive, possibly—that makes you light, too."

Roxas just stared. There was really no point in arguing with Riku, especially when he had a point.

"…but every light needs darkness," he said lightly, smiling at Riku. Riku smiled back.

"And that's why we live together."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

This one was actually inspired by my Jael-chan, and she knows that. Not the same exact situation, of course. I have a necklace like the one described that my Sora and I share, though Sora lost her half. I was talking about how every dark had its light, and this came to mind.

-Joey


	17. Light

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #17 - Light  
**

* * *

::

:

Everyone Roxas met who knew he was a Nobody condemned him instantly as an evil creature of the darkness.

He and Axel would walk through the streets at night and be forced to travel the back alleys to avoid people who would yell and curse at them.

While Sora was loved, everyone was wary around Roxas.

He wondered himself if having no kept him "out of the sun", so to speak.

But, then, there was always those times when that boy would talk to him as an individual, as if he were _normal_. He would wonder and confide and rant, and then he would listen when Roxas did the same (especially that last one).

And he would tell Roxas that he was a part of the _light_. And it wasn't always in words; he'd smile at him through silver bangs, treat him with respect, take his advice…

…and, though he'd never admit it, Roxas was starting to feel light himself.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Gah, another really short one, haha. Ah well. I like this one; it's a little one about change over time, ne? We'll be back to regular Riku's birthday in the next one.

-Joey


	18. Dark

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #18 - Dark  
**

* * *

::

:

"Um… thanks, Axel," Riku said awkwardly, placing the I've Never (21 or Older) game box aside on the couch. Axel always did give the weirdest gifts—and why a 21-year-old game for his seventeenth birthday?

"Anytime," the redhead responded, shrugging. "It can be a party game for later."

Wondering if playing with two not-quite-sixteen-year-old boys would be a good idea, Riku reached past the sloppily-engraved staff Sora made for him, he picked up a card on the coffee table that simply said "Riku". It was definitely Roxas's handwriting.

Opening the card, Riku looked at the blond briefly before looking at it. There was a picture of a moogle on the front with a birthday cake and a party hat. Frowning, Riku opened it to read the message inside, scrawled in Roxas's messy script.

_Riku,_

_Well, Sora told me I should at least get you a stupid card, so I did. Seventeen, huh? Psh. You're getting old._

_…but, on a serious note, make this year better. Remember that you're not stuck in the darkness, no matter what you think._

_And, even if there is always darkness… I'm always there, y'know? We're roommate-friend-things. So don't be afraid. It's doesn't suit you._

_Happy one-year-closer-to-death_

_Roxas_

Riku smiled lightly, taking the bit of munny Roxas had enclosed as a gift. He belatedly realized Sora was scolding his Nobody for giving such a thoughtless gift.

"No, Sora," Riku quieted his friend. "A card's enough for me. I like it, too. Thanks, Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes to hide his awkward smile. "Yeah, you're welcome, or whatever."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Well, we can all tell who waited until the very literal last second to write his card-note, can't we? But, it was a good present, so we'll forgive him.

Oh, next is the one I really like for whatever reason. I wanted to write it really badly for some reason... and now it's next! -laugh-

-Joey


	19. Wind

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #19 - Wind  
**

* * *

::

:

The group had been playing party games until long past midnight for Riku's seventeenth birthday sleepover. Now, in the darkness of the night, Axel, Riku, Roxas, and Sora were resting on the little island that the bridge led to on Destiny Island.

Roxas cursed lightly as he pulled his hair out of his face, annoyed. The wind was enough to knock small children off their feet, and the slight dampness it carried promised a storm. The four boys were all dressed in swimming shorts, just in case someone "fell in".

As Roxas settled himself on the papou tree that the original trio had once sat together on, his eyes traveled away from Sora (who was spinning, enjoying the wind) to the birthday boy and his best friend.

The silver-haired boy had his eyes closed near the edge, his arms slightly outstretched. Axel was behind him, and for a moment Roxas thought he was going to knock Riku off into the water.

He couldn't hear over the wind, but Axel had obviously said something to Riku because Roxas saw the boy turn his head. However, after a moment Axel had picked Riku up…

…and held him up in the air, his hands on Riku's waist and Riku's feet resting on his abdomen lightly.

Riku seemed shocked for a moment, but then he appeared to laugh, and he stretched his arms out all the way as if to embrace the wind. The two were facing against the wind, and Riku's damp hair slipped out of his face and behind him. Axel smiled up at the laughing boy, obviously amused.

Roxas just stared. He wasn't surprised at the feat. Riku was pretty light when it came to weight, and to say Axel was strong was an understatement.

And it wasn't too odd. Riku and Axel were friends. And this was the kind of thing Axel would do and the kind of thing Riku would like.

…so why did Roxas feel an aching in his chest?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Dunno why this is one of my favourites, really, but it is.

There's no happy ending, and there's implied AkuRiku in the same way there was implied SoraRiku in #2 Guess that's just how I like to torture poor Rox. -sweatdrop-

Anyway, there's only one more theme in the Riku's birthday arc. I'm still considering writing it as its own one-shot, though. We missed out on all the good parts.

-Joey


	20. Sea

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Minor language)

**Theme #20 - Sea  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas groaned as he was shaken from sleep by a gentle hand. Shifting reluctantly, Roxas opened his eyes to see bright green staring back.

"Whatthehell, Riku?" Roxas slurred sleepily, annoyed.

"Shh." Riku put a finger to his lips, gesturing to Axel sleeping in their armchair and Sora in a sleeping bag. Roxas had almost forgotten they had stayed the night for Riku's birthday. He looked back at Riku, who probably hadn't slept at all. "Come with me," the older boy said quietly, holding out his hand. Roxas looked reluctant. Riku shook his hand a little to offer it again. "Just trust me."

"...will you let me go back to sleep afterwards?" When Riku nodded, Roxas sighed and slowly got up off the couch. He looked at Riku, who lipped 'Hurry', and followed the boy out of the house and onto the beach.

It was still dark, but the sky was just starting to brighten a little. Tugging Roxas's arm impatiently, Riku lead the blond over to the ocean, so close that the waves tickled their toes.

"Why are me--" Roxas stopped when Riku put his finger to Roxas's lips.

"Wait for it..." Riku was looking out over the water, so Roxas did, too.

"Oh..!"

Roxas's eyes widened as the sun's first rays peaked over the horizon. The sky started to dye itself orange and pink, but the beauty was in the sea. It looked almost as though someone had taken a set of water-colour paint and set it drizzling in designs over the waves. All the water was lit with the sun's light, the colours sparkling, dazzling...

"I thought you'd like it," Riku whispered, slowly gripping Roxas's hand.

"...yeah," Roxas muttered, speechless.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Last of the Riku's birthday arc! And it settles into a pretty cute moment, doesn't it? All's well that ends well.

-Joey


	21. Child

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Minor language)

**Theme #21 - Child  
**

* * *

::

:

Walking through the park was always a calming activity for both boys. As Roxas and Riku slowly followed the sidewalk next to the kiddie jungle gym, rain fell in a light drizzle down their faces and clothes. Neither boy minded; it wasn't like the rain would melt them, and it kept other people away.

They'd been walking in a comfortable silence for a while when Riku suddenly smirked. Before Roxas could ask, Riku smacked his arm lightly and loudly declared, "Tag!"

Roxas blinked as Riku backed away from the blond. "What the hell, Riku?"

"Tag! You know... the game?" Riku gave Roxas an odd look when the blond still didn't understand. "Aw, c'mon, it's the most popular children's game there is!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Um, _hello_? No childhood?"

Riku frowned. "Geesus, not even tag... look," he walked back over to Roxas and patted his arm lightly again. "That's a 'tag'. You just touch the other person. Now you're 'it'. That means you chase me and try to tag me so I'll be 'it'."

"...what's the point?" That was the most childish thing Roxas had ever heard.

Oh, wait. Child's game. Right.

Riku shook his head. "For fun--like races or play-fights." When Roxas made a face, Riku frowned. "Aw, c'mon. At least try it for me."

"...fine," Roxas muttered. Riku smiled... and then Roxas suddenly reached out to tag Riku. "But you're it!"

As Riku moved to chase the retreating blond, he laughed. "I guess I'll have to teach you how to be a child now." Better late than never, ne?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Who says 'child' needs to mean they have one? -laugh- This one's based off of real life, too; me and Jael were role-playing Riku and Roxas in the park, and I got bored. Tag ensued... but, being the amazing person she is, Jael remembered Roxas was never a child, and so stared at me blankly for a while. -laugh-

-Joey


	22. Cry

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #22 - Cry  
**

* * *

::

:

It was a fact everyone knew and accepted:

Boys don't cry.

Roxas sometimes joked that Riku was feminine enough to cry, but they both knew it.

Just like how they would never apologize, they would never cry.

At least, never in front of each other.

There were nights, sometimes, when one or both boys would break down and cry himself to sleep.

But, even if the other boy heard the sobs or gasps, he would ignore it. Let the other boy keep his dignity. Boys don't cry.

Boys _never_ cried, and never acknowledged each other's tears.

It was better left to itself.

Boys don't cry. Especially not Roxas or Riku.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Another short, sad one. But, it seems true enough, doesn't it? That's just how things work sometimes...

#25 is its counterpart, though you wouldn't guess by the theme. =)

-Joey


	23. Colors

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #23 - Colors  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas had always taken the sky for granted. It was there; it was eternal and blue, oftentimes dotted with white or grey clouds. It held the sun, the moon, and the stars. That was all.

Or, that's what Roxas used to think. Now, it was different.

Now he knew it could be more. It could be blends of reds and pinks and oranges. It could shyly slip into a different colour, slowly showing its real beauty. It could make water shine like pearls, it could make waves glitter as if dancing, it could make a glowing halo around a serene, smiling face...

...and it was all because Riku woke up early to show him the sunrise and call him to watch it set again.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Another short cute one, ne?

So, yeah. It goes with #20 a little, dunnit?

-Joey


	24. Twilight

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #24 - Twilight  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas had known there was darkness and light. Everything was either one or the other in essence.

Heartless, Nobodies... they were of the darkness.

Sora, heroes... they were of the light.

Then, what of the boy who accepted darkness yet served the light?

The boy he lived with, with silver and sea green eyes. The one that constantly confused Roxas, whose nature seemed so contradicting.

Both light _and_ dark?

Neither light _nor_ dark?

Or a _mix_ of both?

In the end, Riku was twilight, that which is between the times of light and darkness.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Another short, sweet one. VERY short and sweet. Not much to say, but I like this one.

And no, I was not tempted in the least to do anything involving Vampires. -heavy sigh-

-Joey


	25. Joke

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #25 - Joke  
**

* * *

::

:

"Really, it's not that big a deal," Roxas tried to reason, watching as Riku sulked on the couch. Apparently, Riku and Sora had just gotten into a nasty fight; Roxas didn't know everything, or even much at all, but he gathered that Kairi's name had been brought into it and Riku was upset.

Riku turned away. "You just don't understand," the older boy replied. "Sora and I have been best friends since... well, as long as I can remember. And now I have to think--if I lose him..."

Roxas frowned. "Oh, come on, Riku. That's a stupid thought. You know Sora... you're just being stupid now."

"I'm not being stupid," Riku insisted, turning to half-look at Roxas with something like a glare. Roxas was reminded yet again of how emotional and... well, feminine Riku could look sometimes.

"Geesh, little girl," Roxas joked sarcastically. "Gonna cry now?"

Riku turned away, but not before Roxas saw the shine in those expressionate eyes or the shake in his shoulders, which carried into his voice. "No."

Both boys were quiet for a couple minutes while Riku shook. The older boy coughed and sniffed. Roxas turned and started to walk away. Riku wasn't crying. Boys don't cry.

But, Roxas knew it wasn't a trick or a joke. It was real. Neither boy could deny that truthfully.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I just can't do anything expected, can I?

This one goes with #22 (Cry), as you can see. A sad little one... and this'll last a while, too, the conflict. Poor Riku.

-Joey


	26. Rumour

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #26 - Rumour  
**

* * *

::

:

"You can't keep doing that," Roxas muttered, dipping his head as if hiding from whoever might see him walking through the grocery store door Riku held open for him. The older boy frowned.

"What do you mean? I'm just being polite." Riku shrugged and fell into step next to Roxas. The blond frowned back, looking annoyed.

"Not just that--everything. Being polite to me, spending so much time with me, looking at me..." Roxas looked uncomfortable.

"...but you're talking," Riku said, raising an eyebrow. "You're my friend, Rox. Why stop hanging around? I like you."

"Stop saying things like that!" Roxas said, his face flushing. "You know how people can twist words. Don't you know what people are saying about us?"

"...should I?" Riku looked almost annoyed now.

"Yeah! People think... y'know, me and you..." Roxas lowered his voice, obviously embarrassed. "...like each other or something."

Riku blinked, and then, to Roxas's surprise, laughed. "You care about rumours? Hah. Let 'em talk. See if I care."

Roxas smacked Riku's arm. "Jerk."

But he seemed less tense.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Anyone else know the song "People Will Say We're in Love" or whatever from the play Oklahoma? My sister's constantly singing show tunes, and it reminds me of this one.

I actually really like this one, a lot. And really--Roxas is a little inconsiderate with his whole "noyoudon'tlikemerawr" thing, isn't he?

-Joey


	27. Time

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Hard for children to understand)

**Theme #27 - Time  
**

* * *

::

:

How much time was left?

Riku wondered this as he laid back on his perch on the papou tree he'd claimed as a child. He visited the island often; he had a little 'house' he'd built here himself, even if his and Roxas's apartment was in Twilight Town where the whole gang usually lived.

How much longer would his story continue? Every story had an ending. So many people had died before Riku's eyes, and so many creatures as well. Even nothings had an ending, as Xemnas had regretfully proven.

Riku said himself that the end wasn't something to fear, and he really couldn't fear it. There was no point. It would happen anyway.

But when? How long until the end?

Riku heard Roxas call his name, watched him cross the bridge to come see him. It was probably dinner time or something of the sort. Riku smiled and slid off the tree. Today was the last day they'd stay on the island for a little while, so Sora and Kairi could have their privacy.

Watching Roxas approach, Riku still couldn't help but wonder.

How much time was left?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I know I've said things like this before, but this really IS one of my very favourites. I really love this one, for some reason.

I've written up to #40 now, and this still might be in my top favourites. -laugh-

-Joey


	28. Betrayal

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (Hard for children to understand)

**Theme #28 - Betrayal  
**

* * *

::

:

"Sora's still mad at me," Riku said in a soft voice. Roxas didn't say anything; he merely shifted the food on his plate idly. Riku continued. "I mean... I even tried to apologize, kind of, but that didn't work."

Roxas sighed. This was going pretty far for the two boys that were usually so close. "What'd you even fight about, anyway?" Riku still hadn't told him.

"Darkness," Riku answered softly. Roxas frowned, but listened. "He's mad at me, that I still use the power of darkness, even if it's for the light. He doesn't think I'll be able to do that for much longer without falling again, and he's determined to make me stop. He never thought about it until recently..." Riku sighed. "He says I should try harder to completely reject it, but he doesn't understand. I can't kill the darkness. It's too much a part of me, and I know that. All I can do is try using it for the light."

Roxas didn't say anything for a moment. "...and you fought so much? Geesh. It's not that big a deal."

"...he said I was betraying the light by accepting the darkness," Riku whispered. Something in his voice was... wrong. Anger instantly flooded through Roxas, and he touched Riku's shoulder.

"Everyone is made of both. You're not betraying the light--you're accepting yourself. So stop listening to stupidity and ignorance--got it? Sora'll come around. He has to eventually, because he has to realize that the world has a balance. It can't exist otherwise. He just hasn't noticed that--you know how thick-headed he can be. You know you're right, and so do I. Eventually he will, too. You just need to rise above it until then."

Riku paused, then nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

There was still a ways to go, that was clear, but at least Roxas felt Riku's voice become a little more right again.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

**Note:** I just noticed; I never said they were talking over dinner. -laugh- That's why Roxas is playing with his food--hope that makes a little more sense!

And there you have it. Why Sora is mad at Riku. Or, maybe... you never know with me. ;)

I liked writing this one a lot because not only does it show Riku's insecurity, but it also shows character flaw for Sora. He hates darkness too much, really--I've noticed that a lot in the game.

-Joey


	29. Accident

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #29 - Accident  
**

* * *

::

:

This was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen.

Roxas had moved in with Riku because living with Sora would be hectic and living with Axel would be potentially hazardous to his health.

He'd never meant to be such close friends.

He'd never meant to be trusted so completely with Riku's secrets, or to trust Riku suddenly with his own.

He'd never meant to comfort him, or be comforted in return.

He'd never meant to walk with him, or talk with him, or even hang out too much.

Hell, he'd never thought that he'd know much about the silver-haired boy at all. He had expected them to have their own business and stay out of each other's way.

And he'd never, _never_ meant to care about Riku. He'd never meant to be cared about in return.

This was all an accident. A true yet unrealistic turn of events. It never should have happened.

But, somehow, it did. And what's more, Roxas couldn't bring himself to care.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

**Note:** Yes, I _do_ use the phrase "never, never". It's just what I say, and it makes sense to me. It's not a typo.

Another short, sweet drabble. It shows a little about how this all started, and a little about Roxas's thoughts, which is nice, ne?

..._wow_. Just now, it occurred to me that the normal response to this theme probably would have to do with Roxas's existence being an accident. -laugh- Guess that shows just how little Riku notices. He's affected my mind.

-Joey


	30. Glass

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #30 - Glass  
**

* * *

::

:

It was like looking through glass, really.

Something was wrong; that much was obvious. Maybe it was the fight with Sora, though Riku denied it fervently. Though, while Roxas was absolutely sure that was a part of the sudden change, there was something else off.

He couldn't explain it. It was just... something he could see. The way Riku's smile didn't quite meet his eyes the way it used to. The way his voice seemed quieter. The way he didn't complain nearly so much about little things Roxas knew annoyed him.

They were all such little differences, so it wasn't like he could pinpoint any one thing to confront the older boy about--what kind of lunatic would demand to know why someone was in better control of his temper? But, it wasn't so small that he didn't notice.

It drove him crazy. Something was wrong, and he could see it clearly, but there was no way to get in closer or figure out what it was.

It was like looking at Riku through glass, able to see him and watch him, but not able to get past the wall and help.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Really short, but I like it. Poor Riku for being sad. Poor Roxas for not being able to do anything about it.

I suck at happy endings. -laugh- I'll resolve this eventually, though. We've still got seventy themes to go! xD

-Joey


	31. Kiss

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #31 - Kiss  
**

* * *

::

:

"What's the big deal with _kissing_?" Roxas ask, frowning as he flipped through a manga Sora had left at their apartment forever ago. It was some romance he'd bought for Kairi and forgotten about, and he'd stopped at the stereotypical big shiny kissing scene.

"Hm?" Riku looked up from his magazine; recently he'd become addicted to them. He was sitting in a position Roxas would have expected from Axel, laying over the back of the chair with his shoulders resting on the seat of the couch and his legs hanging over the back. He turned lightly, looking at Roxas with an almost passive expression. Well, it was more than Roxas had expected. Lately Riku hadn't listened to a word anyone said unless it started with, "Hey, Riku."

Roxas shrugged. "Well, it's just that everyone _always_ kisses in... well, pretty much everything. It's not that big a deal. It's not even incredibly romantic or anything. I mean really, can't they come up with _anything_ else? It's getting boring."

Riku frowned. "Well... it' just... people like kissing," he ended dully. "It's one of those things that make people feel close, and it's a way to show someone else you care about them."

"Why can't they just say it or something, then?" Roxas muttered, almost to himself. It still didn't look that interesting to him.

"Ever heard of 'more than words'?" Riku asked, shrugging. "People like knowing that you care in more ways than one. Like... if I said to you right now, 'I love you', would you believe me?"

Roxas froze for a second, his mind going blank, before he came up with an answer. "'Course not. Anyone can say that."

"'Xactly," Riku said, nodding. "Now, if I actually got up and _kissed_ you, you'd be more inclined to believe me, wouldn't you?"

Roxas froze again, this time feeling an odd tightening in his chest. Woah. Hadn't expected that... "You're not going to," Roxas said uneasily. That was an... odd thought.

"But saying that proves my point," Riku said with a soft smile. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Roxas didn't say anything. His mind was apparently broken, because he was still trying to absorb the impact of that sentiment. Weeeiiiiiird...

"Well, not that it always means something," Riku said, stretching. His smile had faded, and that made Roxas feel uneasy in a completely different way. "There are the occasional kisses that mean nothing, I guess. With some people."

"...oh," Roxas said. There wasn't much else to say. It wasn't like Roxas didn't know that--he wasn't stupid. It was just hearing it from Riku, especially after that first sentiment. "Er... have you ever kissed anyone?" Well, just a question, right? Couldn't hurt. Half change of subject.

"Once," Riku said in a soft voice. It wasn't a sad voice or anything, but Roxas still didn't like it. "Just once."

"...kay," Roxas said, frowning. "Um... is it a sensitive subject or something?"

"Not really," Riku said, shrugging. "A little awkward, so you'd have to try to understand."

"Can do," Roxas said. Now that they'd gone this far into the subject it couldn't just be brushed off, or it would start to bug the blond.

"'Right," Riku said, getting comfortable for a second. "Well... it was a nothing kiss, so don't think anything of it, 'right?" Riku continued after Roxas nodded. "It was with Sora."

"..._Sora_?" Roxas gave Riku an odd look, but really he felt more... odd. He couldn't explain the feeling, really. It was like he had a stomach ache or something, but not because it was disgusting or anything (though it definitely was _disturbing_).

"Yeah," Riku said, sighing. "Just a.... well, you would've had to have been there. It was... before everything with Kairi, and before you moved in, so don't worry about that or anything."

"..._why_?" Roxas couldn't stop himself from asking.

Riku looked at him and frowned. "What, do you think it's wrong? Just because we're both guys doesn't mean we can't make a mistake."

"What do you---no, nothing like that," Roxas said, shaking his head as if to shake away the idea. "I just meant why did you...?"

"Why did we kiss?" Riku asked. "Well... it was more of one of those... it-just-seemed-right-at-the-moment kind of things. Like I said, a stupid mistake. It didn't really mean anything."

Flipping up suddenly, Riku hopped off of the couch backwards and straightened up. Tucking his magazine under his arm, he started to walk away. "I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Hey," Roxas said, getting up and looking after the silver-haired boy. Something unnerved him, and he had to ask. "What do you mean by that--it didn't mean anything to _him_ or _you_?"

Riku disappeared behind the curve of the hallway that led to the kitchen. Of course he hadn't heard that. He didn't hear anything that didn't start with his name anymore.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

..._please don't kill me_, anyone. -awkward laugh-

**I know**, I know, the theme is "kiss" and everything... but, well, this is what poured out of my hand, so I'm keeping it. I'm sorry--first Joke and now Kiss are both depressing. -sweatdrop- Um... I hope you liked it anyway? It helps contribute to the plotline overall!

-Joey


	32. Future

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #32 - Future  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas had known that Sora and Kairi had planned on staying at the islands around Destiny Island for a while, just to stay on the island itself for a while... so, of course, he was surprised when he found the couple shopping at the local grocery store, smiling at each other as they debated what kinds of soda they wanted to buy.

It took him a moment to blink his confusion away, so it was Kairi who spoke first. "Hey, Roxas!" she called, smiling and turning to walk over to him. Sora turned as well, and a grin plastered itself to his face as he turned the shopping cart to go stand next to the two. Kairi was still smiling at him as well. "How've you been?"

Roxas smiled back awkwardly. It wasn't that he didn't like Sora or Kairi--they were all friends--but he hadn't expected them back so soon. Not to mention it was suddenly awkward to look at Sora; it was only yesterday that Riku had confided to Roxas that the brunette had been his first kiss.

"Er... pretty good," Roxas lied, remembering distantly that the past few days had been hell trying to figure out how to make Riku... well, live. "I thought you guys were still on the island."

"We decided to come back early," Kairi said, and Roxas noted that she was the only one truly smiling; Sora looked a little uncomfortable now. "I mean, it was fun--don't get me wrong--but... we started to miss everyone."

"Yeah," Sora agreed, but Roxas could tell this wasn't the whole truth. And if he knew his other half well enough, it was obvious that he didn't really want to see everyone else.

Or, more accurately, he didn't want to see a certain someone else.

"Hey, Sora," Roxas said suddenly, not realizing that he'd spoken until the words were out. "About you and Riku--are you ever going to stop fighting? It's not like you're out to save the worlds anymore, so shouldn't we all get along?"

Sora went several shades paler, and the tension now felt as though it could be cut with a knife. Kairi had frowned, but in a way that suggested she agreed with Roxas--possibly didn't even know the two were fighting.

With both pairs of eyes on him, Sora had no choice but to answer. "Look, Rox," he said uncomfortably, trying to fish for words. "Whatever you know... it's not that easy..." Sora never had been good with words.

"You mean about your intolerance for anything with the word 'dark' associated with it?" Roxas asked bluntly. "I bet you hate the stars for crying out loud."

"It's not like that!" Sora said quickly, waving his hands for emphasis. "No, no--I mean, yeah, I really, _really_ wish he'd cut that out--but..." He sighed heavily to calm his words. "Look, it's... deeper than that. I... I just..."

"Look," Roxas said, sparing Sora the embarrassment of searching for words. "I don't really care what the hell happened. What bothers me is that you're willing to ruin a friendship that's been forged almost as long as your life has. That should come before anything, shouldn't it?"

Sora didn't answer. He simply walked behind Kairi a bit, as if trying to hide.

Roxas, annoyed, walked around the girl to look Sora in the eye. Though the boys had the same exact colour and quality, Sora's eyes were nervous and confused while Roxas's flashed with resolve.

"Whatever your problem is, you better fix it. Soon. Otherwise you're going to miss out on a lot. All of us have something coming ahead in our lives, and that includes Riku. He's got his own future and plans, and you know what? You can stay out of them, if you're going to be stupid enough to pass the moments by. I know I sure as hell won't."

Abruptly turning, Roxas only briefly saw the look of shock on his other half's face before storming out of the aisle. He was going to keep up the same pace until he got to the counter to check out, but he stopped just long enough to pick up some sea salt ice cream. He and Riku could share some. It always made Roxas feel better.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Um... if it's not clear (which I've found it isn't, at all), Sora was making an implication that Roxas doesn't know the whole story yet. O_O

-Joey


	33. Past

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #33 - Past  
**

* * *

::

:

Today was a quieter day. Riku was draped carelessly across the loveseat in their front room, staring at a magazine he claimed he was reading (even though Roxas made him admit he'd been "reading" that same one for over a week), and Roxas was leaning back lazily on the sofa with a book.

There really wasn't much going on. At all. Sora hadn't called or been in contact with either of them since the grocery store incident, but that was to be expected, Roxas guessed. Sora had always been a little too thick and stubborn.

And Roxas could say that truthfully. He and Sora had been one, both before Roxas had been 'created' and for a while in between. And… well, it wasn't that he remembered things. Not really. They were Sora's memories and feelings now that Roxas was his own semi-being. Just… sometimes he'd get an image or a thought, or he would just know something was true because he had remembered it when he was Sora. Little bits of a past that he shared with the brunette.

He tilted the book so that he could look around the room. So many things made so much sense, and yet so little sense, because of these little botherings. He could live quite easily in society when he had memories of how people interacted, and not only from the fake Twilight Town DiZ and Riku had created.

His eyes rested on his roommate for a second, and he frowned.

He "remembered" a small boy, with messy silver hair all in his face and a scared, lost-puppy look in his eyes. He could still see him standing there, shaking slightly, with Sora's mother holding his hand and introducing him to her tiny son.

He could see a small smile grow on that scared face, and eventually a new picture replaced it. A cleaner, healthier version of the same boy. He was wearing a fresher, truer smile, and looked like a normal little boy. No, a big brother, or better. A best friend.

…God, Roxas thought. When was Sora going to man up and just forgive Riku already?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

...this went in a COMPLETELY different direction than I thought it would. I wrote the first two tiny paragraphs with something else completely in mind, then I just kept going. Ah well. It works. -shrug-

It's from Sora and Riku's past, anyway, so it works.

-Joey


	34. Sound

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #34 - Sound  
**

* * *

::

:

It seemed like the only time Riku was completely carefree and normal was when he was sleeping.

Roxas had walked into the bedroom to ask if Riku needed anything while he went to go get more seasalt icecream only to notice that the lights were out. Frowning, Roxas went to turn them on, but stopped when he noticed Riku on the futon at the other side of the room, lying on his side.

Lowering his hand slowly, Roxas took a careful step forward. "...Riku?" he asked quietly, not quite sure what to think yet. When there was no reply, Roxas walked cautiously over to the older boy and knelt next to the futon.

Riku's silver hair was strewn carelessly around his face and shoulders like an odd blanket, lightly shielding the soft skin of his face and closed eyelids. An actual blanket was half-pulled up to his waist, though his knees were slightly bent so that he was almost curled up so that his feet were exposed. Other than that, the only thing Roxas noticed was Riku's quiet, even breath as he slumbered.

Well, this wasn't how Roxas normally saw Riku. The two of them stayed up late into the night and passed out in the early hours between midnight and sunrise, so neither of the two really ever saw the other sleep. It was... well, disorienting, almost. Roxas frowned at Riku's resting form, looking him over unconsciously and trying to make out what to do. Well, technically it was obvious; go away and let the man sleep, as he obviously needed it. But, then, something was just so bizarre. Seeing Riku sleeping like that, so still and calm and almost serene... it was different. Another new thing for Roxas to get used to in this life. It seemed like, as long as he kept living with Riku and around the others, he'd always find something he wouldn't expect.

After a moment, Roxas realized he'd spaced out and shook his head. He thought about getting up, but it didn't work. He sat and stayed next to the futon a moment longer, watching the older boy's chest rise and fall with his breathing. And, after a moment, Roxas realized he could hear the quiet sound as well. It was quiet enough in the house with no one moving and no music on or anything that, as long as he listened hard, he could hear every breath.

Without thinking, Roxas scooted closer to the futon, wanting to keep the sound audible. He wondered vaguely if everyone's natural breathing pattern was different. Really, there were so many things that were different among every living person; fingerprints, gene patterns, heartbeats... why couldn't breathing be one, too?

_Heartbeat_. Roxas's expression softened when he remembered the time he'd almost fallen asleep in Riku's arms, comfortable for the first time in a long time. He didn't even really remember why he'd let Riku hold him, or why Riku wanted to--just that it had been nice on a rainy night. Maybe that was it; Riku had wanted to comfort him. In any case, that was the night Riku had gone and said something rash again... like that the heart Roxas heard beating was his own, not Riku's. Riku had a funny habit of that; saying or doing things that made it look or sound like... well, like they were in a relationship or something.

Why did that thought make his breath catch?

Roxas only realized what he was doing when he found himself on the futon next to Riku, facing the boy's front. Gingerly, Roxas settled himself on the bed next to Riku and lifted the blanket to carefully slide himself under it without waking the silver-haired boy. Feeling his face flush lightly, Roxas sidled up so close that the two boys were almost touching, and slowly settled himself to get comfortable. Finally, once he was sure Riku wouldn't wake, Roxas leaned in close and pressed his ear against Riku's chest.

And there it was. His heartbeat. And his breathing, too.

In, out. Thump, thump.

...and somehow, these noises were comforting. Somehow, these sounds were soft enough to lull him to sleep.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

...I haven't updated on here in FOREVER. Which is sad, because I have so many more themes written!**  
**

Well... um... it's cute, I think. Relates completely back to #3 (Heart). -laugh- I'm not actually sure why, it just happened. I love that my writing does that. I don't even have to think half the time, the characters write themselves. It's like instinct.

-Joey


	35. Touch

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ ; minor cussing

**Theme #35 - Touch  
**

* * *

::

:

Riku didn't want to get up. At all.

It was the first time he'd slept in _forever_, and he had been having such good dreams until he felt reality tugging at his consciousness. Not that they were all necessarily good dreams, really. They were just better than reality.

Wait... he was beginning to reason about his dreams, and that meant reality was winning over imagination.

"Mmm," Riku muttered, moving to turn onto his other side to try regaining his comfort and sleep. Quickly enough, he found that he couldn't. "Wha..?" he mumbled, starting to hear the whir of the ceiling fan and take in the scent of his own room. With these senses creeping back, Riku started to become more aware of his surroundings—and his sense of touch automatically forced his tired eyes open.

"…Roxas?" he half-yawned. It was true; the younger blonde was resting beside Riku, his pale arms wrapped around the silver-haired boy's waist. Riku blinked several times, just to be sure. Roxas was in his bed, which meant he'd seen him asleep, which meant Riku had let his guard down. And, to make matters worse, Roxas was leaning into Riku's chest, as if…

Oh. As if listening to his heartbeat.

Riku felt his ears redden, but he ignored it. It was easy to ignore, really, when he felt just as drained and empty as he had the past several days. Well, he _had_ once told Roxas that his heart belonged to Roxas—it was a desperate attempt to make Roxas believe himself to be the same as everyone, and was most likely a large factor in why they had become so close in so little time.

Just as Riku decided he was at a loss regarding how to handle this situation, the blond attached to him started to stir. Frowning lightly but not able to become truly nervous, Riku simply watched Roxas stretch his back slightly and open deep blue eyes, clouded with sleep. The boy blinked once, twice, and then his eyes began to focus.

About a million emotions flashed through those eyes in one second before he settled on an expression; ohshit.

"Riku, wha—" Roxas cut off when he remembered that this was _Riku's_ bed that _he_ had invaded. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and settled on sharply jerking his arms away and scooting three feet away on the futon.

Riku didn't look amused, but he didn't look angry, either. "Good morning, Roxas," he stated simply, watching as the blonde's face went a vibrant shade of red. "Thanks for sparing me the discomfort of trying to get up without disturbing you."

Now Roxas's face settled on anger. "Frickin' idiot," he shot back, sitting up and turning away even though this made no difference. Riku had already seen him blushing.

Riku shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, Rox." Riku stretched and got to his feet. "But I'm going to make breakfast now. Go ahead and wake yourself up." It was probably better he left. Leave the moment as simply awkward and not frightening or enraging.

Roxas turned his face slightly to watch Riku leave. A look of panic swept across his face, but he quickly pushed the feeling away. _God…_ for some reason, Roxas had been about to tell Riku to stay. What was that about? And really—if Riku was leaving now, did that mean that Roxas had bothered him by falling asleep next to him? He wasn't yelling, though… not that this was a reliable fact. Riku had been so different lately.

Roxas merely stayed sitting up in Riku's bed, looking down at his hands. For some reason, his chest hurt.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Pretty much a continuation of theme 34. xD

-Joey


	36. StickyNote

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** T; cussing

**Theme #36 - Sticky-Note  
**

* * *

::

:

Well, things had been quiet the past few days.

Roxas wasn't complaining or anything. Really, it was nicer than the yelling he and Riku used to have, or the cr--_not_ crying noises he used to hear in the middle of the night. Much nicer. Really.

Walking through the kitchen, Roxas sighed in frustration. Okay, yeah, quiet was one thing--disappearing like that was a completely different thing.

And it wasn't even like Riku had anywhere to go! Really, he hadn't left the house in forever and now was just up and gone one morning. Roxas made an annoyed sound almost like a growl deep in his throat. Frickin' Riku. Getting up and worrying him like that.

Not that Roxas was worried. 'Course not. It was just so _annoying_ to wake up and expect to make breakfast for two and ask about the morning and all and find yourself alone. Especially when your roommate was as unstable as Riku--that boy didn't make sense anymore. Roxas wished he would just _get over it_ already---

--what the fuck?

Roxas stopped his brooding around the kitchen when his eyes met a small, yellow piece of paper. Attached to the fridge.

Roxas shook his head as he detached the sticky-note from the refrigerator, and then almost choked when he noticed that said note was written in something that looked suspiciously like sharpie.

God. How stereotypical could this get?

Roxas shook his head as he read the note:

**Roxas,**

Gone to buy a new magazine. This one's old and boring, and I think I memorized all of the stories. Waffles are in the fridge, just heat them up. Be back later.

Riku

Well, good, Riku needed a new ma---

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

Roxas blinked at it for a moment. Yup, it was true.

This fuckin' sticky-note was so stereotypical that it had a little heart next to where he'd signed his name.

...

...

"Fucking idiot," Roxas finally muttered, stuffing the note hurriedly into his pocket as if worried someone else might see it and laugh.

Riku could just be so _weird_ sometimes...

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, this one I made in one sitting, just pulled it out o' nowhere. xD

-Joey


	37. Language

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+; minor cussing

**Theme #37 - Language  
**

* * *

::

:

Well, then. Riku actually _had_ gotten a new magazine. That was... different.

Sure, the sticky-note Riku had left him this morning had said that he was going to, but it didn't make it any less weird to see Riku lying like a tossed rag doll, as he'd looked as he'd looked for what seemed like forever now, with a different, brand new magazine in front of him. What's more, after cleaning and lounging and talking to Axel for the past couple hours, Riku was on the third of the (admittedly short) starting articles. He actually seemed to be reading them.

Well, it was about time. Stupid Riku, worrying him so long... but, even as Roxas was thinking this, something felt... odd.

As he sat down on the lounge chair next to Riku's couch, Roxas found himself wishing that he had something to say. Anything. He could tell Riku how annoyed he'd been in the last few days, or maybe find encouraging words to help the silver-haired boy stay on track and get better. He wished he knew what to say to make Riku better now--so things would go back to normal.

He wished he could tell Sora that he was wrong and tell Riku that he was letting this get to him too easily and tell everyone to stop being so stupid.

He wished he could tell Riku how confusing his life had become since he'd started living with him, hanging out with him.

...damn the human language for not having enough words, or maybe just not having the right ones, to express anything.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Poor Roxas, poor Riku...

-Joey


	38. Silent

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #38 - Silent  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas was normally pretty good at talking to just about anyone, but the moment people started talking about feelings, he'd go silent.

It didn't matter if it was about their feelings or his, it just wasn't a conversation that Roxas could be comfortable with. He was a Nobody; feelings weren't his expertise.

So he'd stay silent.

:

::

:

Riku never had much trouble talking. Sure, if he was particularly angry with a person, he would let him know, but he didn't normally just stop talking altogether. People could even talk to him about their feelings. Yet, when his own feelings were brought up, he tended to go silent.

It wasn't like he denied having feelings. He had them. Just, after all that had happened, all he'd done... he doubted anyone would understand him. He wasn't bad off, he really wasn't, so there was no reason to cause a misunderstanding.

So he'd stay silent.

:

::

:

Yet, with neither Riku nor Roxas ever expressing what was 'in their hearts' (so to speak), it was a bit difficult to understand each other, no matter how much they sometimes wanted to.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

_**"The silence gets us nowhere/Gets us nowhere way too fast..."**  
from "For You" by Staind_

-Joey


	39. Names

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** T; mild cussing

**Theme #39 - Names  
**

* * *

::

:

"You look annoyed," Riku commented from his place on the couch as his blond roommate stormed though their front door, throwing the groceries down audibly. The silver-haired boy heard the clink of glass from one of the bags, but it didn't sound like anything was broken.

"Fuckin' idiots," the other boy growled, stalking over and throwing himself onto the couch next to Riku, arms crossed. "I _hate_ girl scouts..."

"...wait, what?" Riku asked, frowning. Well, then. That had been unexpected Riku actually wasn't sure how else to respond to that.

"Girl scouts," the angered boy repeated. "Them and their fucking cookies." When Riku only gave him a blank look, he continued. "They laughed at my name when I wrote it on their form."

"...laughed at it?" Riku asked, frowning again.

"Apparently 'Roxas' sounds like I was named after an energy drink or skateboard," Roxas said bluntly. "It doesn't mean anything in any language."

"...so?" Riku asked, his frown still in place. "They're a bunch of little girls. And I like your name. It _does_ have a meaning."

_Yeah,_ Roxas thought to himself. _It means I'm just a part of Sora. Thanks, I _needed_ a reminder._

"It makes you different," Riku continued. "You aren't like anyone else. I mean, how many Rikus are there around the worlds? But I'd bet you're the only Roxas. I'm almost jealous." Was that last part almost teasing?

Riku and his doing the unexpected all the time. Though, he'd been tamer lately, so this one was even more of a shock. Really, he--

OH. WAIT.

Riku... had just acted incredibly normally. Or, normal for Riku, at least.

Well damn.

...did that mean he had to thank those fucking girl scouts?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

He's not gonna thank them. He didn't even finish buying their cookies. xD

And hurray! It's getting lighthearted again!

Rated for use of the fuck word.

-Joey


	40. Fight

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** T; mild cussing

**Theme #40 - Fight  
**

* * *

::

:

The two of them were at it again.

Roxas wasn't sure why he'd decided fighting would be a good idea after such a tense atmosphere had all but settled into their lives, even if it seemed to be lifting. Riku had no idea why he had accepted.

A sharp _clang!_ broke all train of thought as the keyblades clashed. Roxas had started with both this time; Riku had made a comment about him being 'afraid' to start with both, that he only used it when he was sure it would be a surprise. A petty remark, but it served its purpose.

_Clang!_ This was going to be tough. It would be nice to avoid the serious injuries of last time (though a broken rib didn't seem _that_ bad to Roxas), but what could they do? This always happened. They always went all-out.

Riku was panting heavily, but he still managed to dodge or parry every blow. He hadn't been up and active in so long; this was more difficult than it should be, and the older teen cursed his own weakness. He couldn't let this last long. Roxas had much more stamina. But, how was he supposed to stop him quickly?

Another swing, another dodge. Riku couldn't last on defense. He had to find a way to turn the tables. He deftly sliced vertically at his target, but the blond swung his own, and the resulting clash just added to Riku's growing headache. The second weapon whistled by, but Riku's attempt to dodge only succeeded in accidentally switching Roxas's target from Riku's side to his head and neck.

And suddenly Riku was on the ground. Again. Well, on the bright side, his headache was gone. Now, if he could only figure out how to move his legs... or arms...

Roxas saved him the trouble; Riku was suddenly hoisted off the ground by the neck of his shirt, the other keyblade still in the blond's off-hand and stopping him from properly picking up his roommate. When Riku opened his eyes and glared a challenge, Roxas pushed the silver-haired boy into the wall of the alley they'd chosen as their arena.

"What do I have to _do_ to make you _give up already_?" Roxas hissed, his eyes narrowed. Maybe it was bull-headedness or the hit to his head, but Riku had absolutely no problem meeting Roxas's gaze, despite the dark fuzziness that outlined his vision.

"How about actually _beating_ me?" he managed to smirk.

Roxas's eyes flashed. "You fucking..." He swung his keyblade at the older boy angrily, with a little more force than necessary.

It never made contact.

In fact, now _Roxas_ was on the ground, curled up around himself.

Riku leaned against the wall heavily, laughing. He shifted his knees back to help him stand up semi-straight. "What was that, Rox? Or are you too sore to answer?" Really, it almost severely hurt Riku himself to think about the blow, but it was okay. "I win."

"Cheater," Roxas hissed, his voice cracking an octave higher. He didn't get up or uncurl himself, though.

That was worth it. Riku would have hell to pay later, but God, that was _totally_ worth it.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

God. I can't believe I actually did that. But, you all know you giggled and/or squirmed uncomfortably. -laugh-

Please don't kill me. xD

-Joey


	41. Friends

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #41 - Friends  
**

* * *

::

:

Roxas knew that he should never assume things around the company he held—it could be hazardous to his health—and be prepared for anything.

He wasn't prepared for this.

The door opened into his living room, where Sora and Riku were sitting together on the couch.

He blinked and looked again. Nope, still there. And now Sora was _smiling_. And what's more—Riku looked _alive_.

Had Roxas missed something incredibly important? This had been an everyday sight once, sure, but Sora had all but shoved Riku aside for what seemed like forever now. They'd gotten into that big fight that Riku and Sora had only told him small parts about. Riku had confessed he was terrified of losing Sora over it.

…and now Sora was in their apartment?

"Oh, Roxas," Riku said with his old grin, looking over Sora and waving the blond boy over to sit with them on the couch. Riku was grinning again. Huh. While Roxas had been wishing Riku would liven up again, this was just plain _weird_.

"Hey Rox," Sora said with a little less enthusiasm as Roxas walked over. Well, that proved he wasn't completely insane—of course Sora was still a little nervous around him. Roxas had made a scene a couple days ago in front of Kairi over their fight.

"Hey," Roxas muttered to the both of them, choosing to sit next to Riku. Apparently the two had been chatting for a while, because the older boy seemed pretty relaxed next to Roxas. "Um… it's nice to see you around again, Sora." A more polite way to say, 'What the hell are you doing in my apartment?'

"I…" Sora's voice faltered. The boy sighed, and did the Sora thing to do—delve into his explanation without any prompting. "You were right, Rox, so I wanna say thanks. I mean, what's more important, friends or pride, right?" Sora smiled weakly. Much to Roxas' annoyance, Riku put a hand on the brunette's shoulder encouragingly. Though, this annoyance turned into confusion when Riku withdrew his hand rather quickly.

"And it's all _fine_ now," Riku added, as if to signal to Roxas that he didn't need to add on to that sentiment. Not that Roxas was going to—what was it to him if Riku was being all too forgiving, or that Sora was being way too fickle to have actually gotten the idea? He had nothing to say.

Roxas sat back into the couch, letting Riku and Sora continue their conversation happily. Such good friends… the friends they had always been. More than simple friendship.

The type of friend Roxas wanted to be…

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I am SO sorry I haven't updated. Hopefully I can make that up to you by saying that I've got a boat load of chapters to put up. xD

So, yeah. A little more lighthearted, I suppose, but I still feel bad for Roxas. Whaddaya know.

-Joey


	42. Stars

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #42 - Stars  
**

* * *

::

:

Whenever it was dark outside and he had a lot to think about, Riku's favourite thing to do was climb out of the window of their two-story apartment and lie on the roof, watching the stars twinkle overhead.

He used to spend so much time on the roof of his house as a younger boy, and the habit had survived so long—in Maleficent's castle, DiZ's place, the many other worlds he had to stay on… always Riku liked to find a nice, high-up place to lay back and look up. No matter what world you were on, there was always a night sky, always at least a few stars. It was a constant—a security, almost. Something familiar to hold on to when everything was changing. Or when it wasn't—whichever. The stars were always there.

So it was no surprise when Roxas found the window of the bedroom open, and when he peaked his head out, to see the tip of Riku's shoe overhead. Riku never ran away or got abducted; just faded into the roof.

Riku was just thinking of what the stars in Agrabah had looked like when he heard a soft voice say, "Hey."

Roxas smiled sheepishly when Riku jumped, kneeling at the edge of the roof. He knew Riku liked to hang out here, and in truth, sitting up here reminded Roxas of sitting at the clock tower with Axel or the gang. Still, it felt like intruding. "Mind if I join you?"

Riku blinked for a moment before nodding. "'S a free world," he muttered, turning his attention back to the skies. Roxas nodded lightly before laying back next to the silver-haired boy, then following his example and watching the stars. There were so many of them…

"There were more in some of the other worlds," Riku said softly, as if reading Roxas' mind.

"Oh," Roxas replied simply before mentally slapping himself. _That_ was an intelligent response all right.

Riku didn't seem to notice. "But, no matter what, they always have the same sheen, the same style, the same background…"

"Is that why you like them so much?" Roxas asked softly. "Because they're the same?" It seemed comforting to Roxas for a moment; these stars were the same he'd known his entire life. Everything else could be new, but these were familiar. That was pretty cool.

Riku chuckled lightly. A nice sound in the dark, quiet night, Roxas decided. "Maybe."

Both boys shared a moment of silent understanding, watching the stars shine the same light onto the earth that they would on any world they could ever imagine.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Kinda sweet, I guess. This is what I would do if I could climb on my roof.

Can you believe I had to look up the spelling of Agrabah? xD

-Joey


	43. Family

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #43 - Family  
**

* * *

::

:

"What's up with family, anyway?" Roxas asked sleepily, staring up at the ceiling from his futon. He and Riku shared a room in their apartment, and even though they slept on separate mattresses it was easy to hear each other on those nights when neither boy could sleep.

Riku shifted in his blankets. "Whaddaya mean?" he slurred, yawning to clear his mind and voice.

"I mean, what's the big deal? It's all Kairi and Sora talk about sometimes. It's all anyone talks about. 'Oh, sorry Roxas, I can't hang out, I'm spending the holiday with my _family_'." Though it was dark, Roxas' eye-roll was apparent in his voice. "It's annoying."

Riku shrugged, looking at the ceiling. "'Dunno myself, really… but…" Riku paused to think. "I… guess it's that those are the people who are more like you than the others, or something. I mean, your mom and dad? The people who made you? It's an irreversible and undeniable bond. And any brothers and sisters, it's similar, they're the people who are made up of the same stuff you are. And you're stuck with them—they can't really chose you, or chose to leave you." Riku was quiet for a second. "I think," he finally ended.

Roxas frowned. "What about me? I wasn't born." There was something annoying about that thought—maybe just because he was tired. "Do the other Nobodies count?"

"I… probably not to most people," Riku shrugged.

Roxas turned away. "As far as I'm concerned, I have no family."

Riku didn't turn or make any comforting gesture. He just stayed lying, looking up at the ceiling. "Well," he said, "as far as I'm concerned, _you're_ a part of _mine_."

Roxas didn't say anything. He had forgotten—Riku had no family either. He was in the same boat.

The conversation stopped there.

But.. Roxas _did_ feel just a _little_ better.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I actually like this one a lot for some reason... 'guess it's because they relate to each other without really realizing it. =]

-Joey


	44. Fruit

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #44 - Fruit  
**

* * *

::

:

Yawning widely, Roxas rubbed his eyes as he stepped out of the bedroom door. It was a Sunday, so neither Roxas nor his roommate had work. A day to relaxing and, as Roxas had just finished, sleeping in.

He woke up a little more when an interesting smell filled the room; some type of citrus or fruit or something. Roxas had gone shopping, but he hadn't bought any fruit…

The blonde boy stopped for a moment when he saw Riku on the couch, laying back lazily with a yellow star-shaped fruit in his hand. He was nibbling an end off distractedly as he watched the news play across the television screen, and somehow the sight was almost embarrassing.

Well, might as well join in on the morning (non)activity. Roxas walked around the back of the couch and flopped down idly at Riku's feet. "Hey," he said in a casual greeting.

"Hey," Riku nodded back, licking a bit of juice off of his finger distractedly. Not that Roxas had noticed. Both were quiet, watching the news for a moment. Some idiot kids were now in the hospital due to a chicken race in traffic. Fun for the whole family.

"Where'd you get that?" Roxas mused, gesturing to Riku's treat. The silver boy blinked and looked down at his food as if to remind himself of what he was doing.

"Oh—I brought it home from the island last time I went. You didn't notice it in the fridge?" No, Roxas hadn't. That was weird. "Why?"

"No reason," Roxas mumbled. "Just conversation. What do they taste like?"

Riku frowned. "What do you mean? Haven't you had one before?"

"No," Roxas admitted. He'd seen them, but never got around to trying one. "Is that a bad thing?"

But even as Roxas was asking, Riku had already taken the liberty of breaking off about half of the piece of fruit, taking two of the star prongs with it. Deftly, he handed it out to a slightly surprised Roxas. "Try some," he offered.

"You don't have to," Roxas murmured, but he took the piece offered anyway. He knew Riku well enough by now to know that it was more than a suggestion. Lightly, he took a bite off of the end.

As if from a dream, a younger Riku's voice popped into Roxas' head: _"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."_

Roxas' face was a little pink now, but he took a larger bite. It was juicy and sweet, and just plain different from most fruits… "It's pretty good," he said.

"Thought you'd like it," Riku said nonchalantly. Roxas wondered if Riku even remembered the words he'd spoken to Sora long ago, or the superstition following the fruit.

Well, Roxas thought; at least Riku would be an interesting person to know for life.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: The line in italics is a direct quote from the game _Kingdom Hearts_ and does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form!**

Hurray for direct quotes!

-Joey


	45. Imagination

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (mentions of sex)

**Theme #45 - Imagination  
**

* * *

::

:

Riku was minding his own business, reading a magazine (he still read those even after befriending Sora again; he just actually finished them now) when the door to the bedroom opened with a creak. Frowning, Riku brought the magazine close to his eyes as he sat up, attempting to finish the paragraph he was on before truly looking up. He soon found, however, that he didn't need to bother looking up.

"Don't look!" Roxas' voice shouted, and Riku's frown deepened but he obeyed. Roxas gently skirted to stand behind the older boy, and Riku heard the crinkle of a plastic bag.

"Whatcha got there?" Riku asked, finishing the paragraph and letting his hands drop to his lap. He'd go back to it later. This was a little more interesting than the newest plan to stimulate the economy... and _definitely_ more interesting than the new pregnancy for that one Islands' Idol singer.

Roxas was apparently getting something out of the bag, and after a moment Riku's vision died--Roxas had put a black blindfold over his eyes. Riku chuckled lightly, feeling his senses heighten the same way they always did when he wore a blindfold. Every other sense in his body, especially hearing and smell, was suddenly a little more active. "Stay there a sec," Roxas said, moving the bag again.

After a moment, Riku felt Roxas sit in front of him on the bed, and could swear by the tingling feeling on the back of his neck that the boy was watching him. Riku waited.

"I'm going to tell you a story," Roxas said suddenly. Riku blinked.

"Wait... what?"

"Don't ask, I'll tell you later. Story time first." Once Riku nodded hesitantly, Roxas smiled, and dove right in. "Okay. So you're walking through a forest on a path. It's a long, winding path, but you've got time. You suddenly see something tiny on the ground, and when you pick it up, it's a key! You keep walking. Later, you see a house, and look inside and see people. Back on the path, you see a bear for a little while. Then later, you see a wall in your path. After crossing, you see a vase in the road. Later, you see some water, and watch it for a bit. You continue until the road forks. You look--one leads the same path you've been following, the other branches off. You continue to walk until the end of the day."

Riku waited a long moment, then asked, "...you're done?"

"Yup." Roxas answered, and Riku could hear the grin in his voice. The younger boy reached over and took off Riku's blindfold. "That was so you could concentrate," he explained. "Now, tell me the story. The details."

Riku looked caught off guard. "Wait--what?"

"Here," Roxas handed Riku a notepad--was that what he had in the bag?--and a pen. The pad had the sentences of the story written down with a space between each one. "Fill in the details."

"Um..." Riku sighed. Why not? "There were a bunch of trees and stuff. When I saw the key, it, um, was actually a keyblade--Way to Dawn--so I took it with me," he sounded lightly embarrassed. "The house was little, like a hut, and I saw two kids playing with some toys. The bear was a black bear cub, and I thought it was cute, but I'm not stupid, so I left it alone. I climbed the wall in the path, and the vase was probably someone else's so I left it. The water was a deep lake with... well, with Heartless in it," again he looked embarrassed. "I took the new road in the end."

Roxas laughed, and Riku glared for a moment. "What?"

"Sorry," he grinned. "But, damn, and Kairi said you had no imagination!"

Riku looked taken aback. "Really?" That was odd.

"Yeah. Wanna hear what it means?"

"Shoot."

"The key is your values... so, um, I guess your values go with what's useful?" He shrugged. "Anyway, you took it with you, which means your values stay with you always. The house is how you view family. Apparently, it's a small thing to you, and you only really saw it as something for kids. The bear is death," he started to laugh. "You called death cute!" When the laughter died down (Riku couldn't help but join in), Roxas continued. "The wall is obstacles, and you face them head on. The vase is marriage, so you think marriage is for others, not you." Why did Roxas feel crestfallen? "The lake is... um... your _love life_..." Roxas suddenly felt red. How had he forgotten this part?

"Sex?" Riku asked. Roxas looked flustered.

"I--you--yeah, that." How was Riku so calm about it? "The deep water means it's a mystery to you, and the monsters suggest you're afraid of it." Roxas smiled a bit at Riku's annoyed expression.

"Afraid?"

"Apparently," Roxas laughed. At least it was still lighthearted. "Last, the change in roads suggests that you embrace change."

Riku was quiet for a long moment. "You can tell that much of me from just my imagination?"

"Yup," Roxas said, smiling lightly. "You can tell a lot about a person from what they think."

Riku laughed softly, looking contemplative. "'Guess you're right."

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

Not my favourite theme, but still. I love hos ROXAS is the quirky one in this one, though. (=

Sorry this one's long. xD It's based off of a test I took in AP Lit. Oh, and can you tell I just finished my AP Micro- and Macroeconomics exams? xD

-Joey


	46. Beautiful

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+ (a little ideologically sensitive; self-bashing, feelings of worthlessness)

**Theme #46 - Beautiful  
**

* * *

::

:

If anyone ever took the time to ask those who knew the older boy, Roxas was sure that just about everyone would agree that Riku was a beautiful person. He just had some type of natural beauty—his long, silky hair; his tall, lean build; his gentle features; and, of course, his soulful green eyes. Maybe he wasn't everyone's type—not everyone thought he was a sex god or anything like that—but everyone had to concede eventually that he was beautiful in some way.

Or, so Roxas had thought.

Now, it wasn't like Roxas was a bad person or anything. Riku had left the journal open on the couch—how was he supposed to recognize it immediately? And, really, once you've read the open page (and inadvertantly found out that your roommate regularly sneaks off to Destiny Island in the middle of the night to hang out in the Secret Place or steak paopu fruit) how could _anyone_ expect you to simply put it down without reading a couple pages?

He found out Riku didn't write in it much. Only when he had something to say. Whether that made it better or worse was beyond Roxas, but it _did_ mean that it was rather easy for him to spot the pages that were slightly crumpled with messy, distressed handwriting. The first of such pages brought such a shock that Roxas actually dropped the book.

_I don't know why I even bother trying to fit in with everyone here. They're all happy and perfect and so in love with life and it's disgusting and unfair at the same time. Even people like Roxas and Axel are happy and following the "light". Everyone but **me**. It feels like I'm stuck in the darkness sometimes—and it separates me from them. I know it's because I **chose** it. I made the decision and now it's going to affect me for the rest of my life. I'll never have peace._

_And I can't connect to anyone because of it. I'll never have a solid friendship again. I've lost Sora more than once, Kairi's uneasy around me, and I'm constantly getting Roxas mad at me. I rarely see the others enough for them to count._

_It feels like I have nothing going for me. I'm disgusting. I'm dark and bleak and hideous. I can't even look myself in the eye in the mirror sometimes. I hate it. I hate being like this. I wish I could go back to how things were, when life was easy and we were all friends. I wish it could go back to when everything was beautiful. Now everything's ugly. Or maybe it's just that I'm ugly now._

_Ansem's gone, but I'm still here. Now I'm the only one who has to suffer for all we did._

Roxas picked the book up, put it down on the coffee table. Oh. Roxas had recently all but forgotten life before now, back when Organization XIII still ruled his life and he didn't know he was a part of Sora. He had begun to heal and move forward with his life. Apparently Riku hadn't.

Did Riku feel like that all the time, or was that just a relapse? Why didn't he come talk to someone? Anyone could have told him that he was doing much better, assure him that things would in fact be okay again. Anyone could've assured him that he was beautiful.

Roxas could've, anyway.

The bottom seemed to drop out of Roxas' stomache. He couldn't even tell Riku all he was thinking. He couldn't assure him of anything. Not without losing Riku's trust.

But, Roxas would make Riku see that he was beautiful, he decided. He wasn't sure how, especially when he couldn't tell Riku directly, but he'd do it. Somehow.

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

A little depressing for one titled "Beautiful". D: I really need to stop messing up the happy ones--first "Kiss", now "Beautiful"--next is "Date". Let's all wonder how Joey'll mess that one up!

-Joey


	47. Date

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #47 - Date  
**

* * *

::

:

"Woah--you're not glued to Sora today?" Roxas asked, genuinely surprised when he found his roommate in the living room with a magazine. Riku and Sora had been close again, which meant Riku was usually out in the afternoons or evenings. Seeing him now, at four o' clock in the afternoon, was just weird.

"And you're not hanging out with Axel," Riku responded without looking up. His eyes scanned the page he was reading smoothly, but he seemed annoyed somehow.

"Touche," Roxas muttered, walking around the couch to sit next to the silver-haired boy. "Where is he?"

"He and Kairi have a date tonight," Riku shrugged. There was nothing about it that bothered him. Of course not.

Like Roxas was that gullible. Not that there was really anything to say but "Oh."

"To the movies," Riku conceded when he realized that Roxas wanted some form of conversation. "They're seeing that new romance Kairi's been dying over, then the new horror film that came out today."

Roxas frowned. "Oh. Er... I thought you two were planning to see that together."

"We were." Riku shrugged again. "Things came up, that's all. I really don't mind."

Oh--then _that_ was the problem. Sora had left Riku for Kairi. And this was one of those Riku things, wasn't it? Where everything suddenly had a double-meaning?

Why had Roxas expected things to be simple when the fight ended?

"Um... so you don't have any plans?" Roxas surprised himself with the question. He made it sound like he was planning something.

"...no?" Riku answered, looking away from the magazine and into Roxas's eyes.

"Well, you know, I could always go with you." Roxas immediately felt his face go hot. "I mean, Axel's out being Axel, and I've got nothing better to do, and I know you had _really_ wanted to see it--"

"Sure," Riku said, putting the magazine down on the coffee table. "Sounds like fun. We could probably catch something to eat first, too, we don't have much here. I'll go change." And with that Riku picked himself up off the couch in one fluid movement and left a stunned Roxas on the couch.

...what had just happened? Suddenly he was going to dinner and a movie with Riku. Just Riku. No Axel, no Sora, no Kairi.

All he could think as he got up to change himself was that they'd better not go at the same time as Sora and Kairi. If he knew his other, the boy would make some joke about it being a double date.

Which it totally wasn't.

..

..

..

..

..

....right?

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

I like the end of this one. It makes me laugh. xD;;

-Joey


	48. First Impression

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K

**Theme #48 - First Impression  
**

* * *

::

:

So, here they were. In a restaurant. Waiting on their food. Just the two of them.

Damn, this was _awkward_. Or maybe it was just Roxas.

Riku didn't seem to mind being seen in a restaurant with another man sitting across from him. In fact, he looked just as at home as he typically did at their apartment, flipping through the menu like one of his magazines. It was almost annoying, and definitely unnerving.

"So," Riku said as he put down the menu, startling Roxas out of his thoughts. He seemed to be fishing for conversation starters. Well, normally Riku came up with something interesting, so Roxas looked at the older boy curiously. He didn't disappoint. "You know, I never really stopped to think about it until now, but we got off to a _horrible_ start... didn't we?"

"...wait, _what_?" Roxas asked, blinking. What the hell..?

"You know what I mean--when we first met. And I sort of kidnapped you."

"Just sort of?" Roxas snorted. More like beat him with Xehanort's familiar until he could drag him back to DiZ's without effort.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Details. In any case... I never apologized. I guess, the first time I saw you... well, all I could think about was getting Sora back safely. I never took the time to think about a Roxas."

Well, at least he was honest. "It's okay. The first time I saw you, I thought you were a creep that couldn't fight."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You try working against the darkness in that world and winning your fight. I kicked your ass after I used the full extent of my power."

"You mean after you cheated?" Roxas teased.

"Cheated?" Riku almost looked offended. "It's not cheating to use your abilities to the fullest."

"And turn into a creepy child molester with a black genie?"

Riku smacked him. "Shows how much you know."

"You understand so little," Roxas said, bringing his voice as low as it would go in an imitation of the heartless. He expected Riku to hit him again, but was surprised (and a little relieved) when the boy laughed. Roxas couldn't help but laugh as well.

The awkward feeling did come back, however, when the waitress came up to take their order and found both boys laughing and smiling at each other. The flustered look she gave them as she asked for their orders confirmed Roxas's fears; she was definitely assuming things. Uuurrrggg. _Not a date!_

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

And the next one... it goes with #47, and the next two go together with these two as well. :D

So, yeah. Fun times. Oh--and the cheater comment is because my wonderful girlfriend/Roxas cosplayer keeps calling me a cheater for going Ansem-form. Dx

Last one for this round, you'll have to wait for the rest. xD

-Joey


	49. Alcohol

**Disclaimer-** Kingdom Hearts 2 (C) Disney & Square Enix Inc. I don't claim to own any of it.

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts 2  
**Pairing:** RokuRiku / RoxasxRiku  
**Rating:** K+; Alcohol references (DUH!)

**Theme #48 - Alcohol  
**

* * *

::

:

"Sorry," Riku shrugged, sipping his virgin strawberry daiquiri. The waitress was still watching the two teenage boys as if she was expecting them to start making out, but Roxas pointedly ignored her. This wasn't a date--it was getting something to eat before watching a movie. That was all. The silver-haired boy continued. "But I just can't see the world ending in a zombie apocalypse. Maybe being overtaken in darkness for good or something, maybe a new Heartless threat, but zombies? My bet's still on battle-ready locusts, anyway."

"Battle ready--what?" Roxas laughed. "That's random, isn't it? And why couldn't there be a zombie apocalypse? I'd think you'd be more ready to believe in zombies after our travels."

"Oh, you know," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "The plagues of locusts and famine and darkness. All the bad natural disasters that'll kill humanity. That's my bet. And after seeing all the worlds, Rox, I'm convinced that the closest thing I'll find to a zombie is probably you."

"I--hey!" Roxas looked around hurriedly, trying to make sure no one had heard the last remark. Telling the world that he was a Nobody was typically a bad move. "Quit that! You want to get people glaring again?"

"You know most people think we're just stupid kids anyway," Riku waved the idea away as if it were tangible. "People don't take jokes like that to heart... unless you make a big deal about it, anyways." The older boy laughed--Roxas still wasn't used to a true laugh from him, it was almost refreshing enough to make him forget that he was being teased--and looked around. "When's our food coming, anyway? Movie's due in an hour, and we want time to eat..."

"Mm," Roxas agreed, scanning for their waitress. Was she still just watching them? Better not be... Roxas sighed when he saw her heading towards the kitchen. Things should work out well, then. "Shouldn't be too long, I'd think." The older boy nodded and took another drink. Frowning, Roxas eyed the glass. "Is that alcoholic?"

"I--what?" Riku asked, surprised. "'Course not. I'm not old enough, remember?"

"I know," Roxas added hastily, trying to cover his embarrassment. Why was it that Riku could make him flustered for asking a question? It wasn't that stupid. "But I thought daiquiris were alcoholic." And a chick's drink, according to Axel, but he wouldn't add that to the conversation.

Riku shrugged nonchalantly. "It's called virgin for a reason, Rox. Besides, I hate the taste of alcohol."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. "So... you have tried it?"

Riku laughed, but it was an awkward sound. "Heh... guilty, but don't tell Sora or anyone."

Roxas put an elbow on the table to rest his head on his hand. "Okay... what happened?"

"With the alcohol?" Riku asked, looking vaguely embarrassed. "Er... well, just so you know, it was an accident." He realized he was expected to go on when the younger boy nodded and watched him expectantly. "See, back when Sora and Kairi had just started dating, I tried hanging out with different people, you know? So Tidus and I went to a karaoke bar to watch the drunk people. I tried to order a virgin daiquiri, but..." He smiled mischievously. "Well, I guess they heard wrong."

"...so they gave you one?" Roxas asked, frowning. "Couldn't they get fired for that?"

"If I told them I hadn't be carded, yeah. I could have fired them. I just figured I wasn't used to the taste yet, though, so I drank it."

"..and?" Roxas asked, annoyed that he had to ask but curious.

"I got a little tipsy," Riku shrugged, pretty nonchalantly for someone who had just seconds ago been embarrassed. "Apparently I started spacing out really badly, and when he asked if I was okay, I suddenly started sputtering nonsense about being a creature of darkness or something. And some more about Sora being a cheery idiot."

Roxas blinked for a second, trying not to laugh at the last bit. "Sounds like you're a depressing drunk, then?"

"Apparently." And now Riku sounded embarrassed again. "He said I was beating myself up 'over these weird made-up problems'," he made finger-quotes to go with the latter half of the sentence.

Well, _that_ hadn't been blunt or anything. Nope. "Well, you shouldn't," Roxas replied, trying to keep his tone conversational. "It's not like you can change anything, and nobody hates you for it or anything, so... what?" he snapped when he noticed Riku hide a laugh in a cough. "What's so funny? I'm trying to reassure you, jerk!" He kept his tone half-joking, but his annoyance showed through.

"Sorry," Riku smirked. "But you said Nobody hates me, and you're--"

"Shut it," Roxas said, rolling his eyes and punching Riku's arm across the table. He did note, however, that Riku's embarrassment had ebbed away. Good.

"Sorry that took so long," the waitress appeared out of nowhere with the plates. Roxas watched as Riku thanked her and frowned lightly. Even a simple dinner with this guy could be an adventure...

:

::

* * *

*I created my own 100 Themes for a couple for myself, as I never could really find one.*

**Author's Notes**

A continuations of #47 and 48. The "not-date" continues. (:

The daiquiri story is based off of a real life event. xD;; Don't worry, nothing bad happened. Just the story, though, not Riku's reaction. Also, the plagues versus zombies is another argument between my Roxas and I. xD;;

To anyone who has been reading these--I'm discarding the nickname Joey. It was a good nickname, with lots of sentimental value, but I want to be more true to myself. My name is Eli now. If you want to know the reasoning behind it, you can take out the spaces and go to my deviantArt journal on the subject:

http:// chibikitsune3 . deviantart . com /journal/ 29839499/

-Eli


End file.
